White Pawn / Lucia Callasantos (Earth-2299)
History Thornn made her first appearance as a member of the Morlocks under the leadership of Masque. Toad, then the leader of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, was trying to form an alliance with the group of social outcasts, and it was Thornn's vote that swayed the opinion of the Morlocks. If they wanted to get what was theirs by right, then they needed to take it by force. Their first course of action would be to go after the defected Morlock, Feral. They were soundly defeated and Thornn was returned to the Morlocks with a warning from Cable to never mess with X-Force again. Later when Mikhail Rasputin flooded the Morlock Tunnels, Thornn again was one of the few survivors. She attempted to save a young Marrow, but wasn't able to hold on to her with the rushing waters. Thornn was distraught and continued to search the tunnels for survivors, having no luck because Mikhail had transported a number of the Morlocks to a parallel dimension called the Hill. Running out of options, she contacted Cable and Domino to help her perform a ritual called the Ceremony of Lights — a practice where light illuminated the Alley by a series of cleverly placed mirrors and glass shards. When the Alley was illuminated the young form of Marrow appeared through dimensional walls to let Thornn know that there were Morlocks who had survived but they were too scared to come out of hiding. Thornn also aided X-Force in the capture of her rogue sister on one occasion. During this episode, it was revealed that Feral had killed several members of their family, including their step-father, mother, and little brother (never proven but strongly implied). It was also made known that their step-father had sexually molested both of the sisters. Next, Thornn made an unexpected alliance with Professor X and joined the Mumbai branch of X-Corporation along with her sister, former X-Force member Warpath, and Sunfire. This did not sit well with fans because of all of the tensions between those relationships: Thornn hated her sister for killing their family, Warpath had an extreme disgust for Feral because of what she had done to Siryn, and Sunfire had sworn off working with the X-Men a long time before. Nevertheless, this appearance was a brief one. The team helped save Professor X from an assassination attempt by a crazed Empress Lilandra, who still believed that Charles Xavier was Cassandra Nova. Thornn reappeared after the events of M-Day, where the Scarlet Witch caused the mutant gene to disappear from most of the mutant population worldwide, making them "baseline humans". Both Thornn and her sister were shown to be depowered. Their feline appearance and powers was restored by an unknown process by Romulus. However, Thornn's personality had been drastically altered. She now accused the X-Men of all this time that they had lied and that in reality they were not a bit more integral, nor more honest, nor very different from the mutant villains they had fought all these years with and that motivated their entry into Hellfire Club like White Pawn. Powers and Abilities Powers Transformation: Lucia Callasantos undergoes a physical transformation through intense concentration that includes an increase in her height and weight, her body becoming covered with a fine tan fur, and razor sharp fangs and claws. She also grants her superhuman physical attributes. Superhuman Strength: While transformed, Thornn possesses superhuman strength sufficient to lift up to 12 tons. Her great physical strength also extends to the muscles of his legs, enabling her to leap to a height of 35 feet. Superhuman Speed: Thornn is capable of running and moving at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete, reaching a peak range of 36-65 mph. Superhuman Stamina: Thornn's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. At her peak, she can physically exert himself for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in her blood begins to impair her. Superhuman Durability: Thornn's body is harder and more resistant to certain kinds of injury than the body of an ordinary human. While she isn't bulletproof, she can withstand great impact forces, such as falling from several stories or being repeatedly struck with superhuman force, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. Superhuman Agility: Thornn's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are similar to those of one great feline from and are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Thornn's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. Superhumanly Acute Senses: Thornn's senses of sight, smell, and hearing are heighten to superhuman levels. Thornn is able to see objects with perfect clarity at much greater distances than a normal human. She retains this same level of clarity at night, even in near-total darkness. She may also be able to see into the infra-red edge of the electromagnetic spectrum, allowing her to detect a person's body heat in the absence of any light. Her sense of hearing is similarly enhanced, enabling her to detect sounds ordinary humans can't and sounds that they can, but only at far greater distances. Thornn is able to detect the slow, steady rhythm of a normal human heartbeat within a short distance. Her sense of smell is particularly acute, enabling her to track an individual by scent over great distances, even if the scent her been eroded over time by certain natural factors. Her heightened senses detected Black Cat's bad luck superpower as a distinct aura, more active when she was under attack, but failed to identify its specific effect. Claws and Fangs: Thornn's nails are actual short, hardened retractable claws. These claws are razor sharp and are capable of easily rending flesh and bone. Coupled with her great strength, Thornn's claws are capable of rending most conventional materials, including some types of metals. On occasion, she has been known to tip her claws with poisons. She also possesses razor sharp fangs that, while they serve little practical use, can be used as highly effective weapons in very close quarters combat. Abilities Lucia Callasantos is an extraordinarily capable financial manager with an above average IQ. She also spent some years in Japan training in the martial arts and is an excellent hand to hand combatant. Even without the use of her superhuman senses, she proven herself to be a skilled and capable tracker. Category:Female Characters Category:Latino Category:Human/ Feline Hybrid Category:Fur Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Skin Category:Yellow Eyes Category:Mutants Category:Mutant Category:Villains Category:Powers and Abilities Category:Superhuman (800 lbs-25 ton) Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Equilibrium Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Super Senses Category:Claws Category:Fangs Category:Prehensile Tail Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Combat Masters Category:Fighting Ability - Master of several forms of combat Category:Martial Artists Category:Hunting/Tracking Category:Businessmen